Chapter Two: "Briefing"
Jake Denton - November 26, 2010 10:49 PM (GMT)-On- "Okay, fixing the communication stones and getting power to this base; those will be among our top priority. Major Newman, take your team and scout out section 4 - 6, they haven't been thoroughly explored yet, hopefully you may find something that can help the Engineering crew. Captain Oliver I want you to pick two members of your team to go around the outer perimeter of the base, see if there's anything of value or anything we may need. Oh, not sure what kind of animals there may be on this planet so I want them to be armed. Major Knight, send two members of your team to explore section 7 and the Hanger Bay. I need you to take the Jumper and scout around, relay intel to whomever of EE-2 is going out, if you can. "Now...is there anything else?" Jake asked. It was now time to shut up and listen, if anyone had anything else to tell him. Jake looked from face to face, waiting to see if anyone was going to speak up. -Off- TAG: Open Grant Thomson - November 27, 2010 10:00 PM (GMT)ON "Captain Oliver I want you to pick two members of your team to go around the outer perimeter of the base, see if there's anything of value or anything we may need. Oh, not sure what kind of animals there may be on this planet so I want them to be armed." Grant could guess that he would be one of those two, the other one most likely Calmara. He wondered why the Colonel would be asking EE-2 to search when there was work to be done. Especially the stones. "I need you to take the Jumper and scout around, relay intel to whomever of EE-2 is going out, if you can." "I would take jumpers one or three as those are the ones in best condition." Grant commented just to help the Major so that they don't take one of the jumpers still being repaired. OFF Tag: All Carson Tennant - November 27, 2010 10:27 PM (GMT)ON < Make Shift Medical Bay > Carson walking in with his make shift walking stick into the make shift medical bay. "And how is our Commandant today." Carson waid slowly walking over to Pierre. "I have to say that your make shift medical bay is better than my make shift science lab," Pierre used to be executive officer to Carson when he was in charge of the Aureus-Celestis Expedition. He has been trying to keep up their friendship. He had been avoiding the Commandant recently even before the Expedition was launched. OFF Tag: Pierre, Open Cira Knight - November 28, 2010 12:08 AM (GMT) Cira regarded Jake initially before turning her attention to Lieutenant Thomson. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll give number one an' three a walk around and start up check for ya an' report any irregularities." She hoped Ryan and Travis would have enough to do in the Hangar bay and section 7. She stood up, glancing back towards Jake. "If EE3 isn't needed fer anything else, we're gonna go on a quick run, then we'll get started if that's all right with you sir." Pierre Laurie - November 28, 2010 02:12 AM (GMT)< ON > < Briefing Room > < Captain Thomas Oliver > Oliver waited once the briefing was wrapped up. "Calmara and Thomson you're with me." He said looking to the two members of his team present. He took a moment and tapped his radio. =^= "Lieutenant Coleman please locate Private Etearna when you have a moment. Make sure she has a radio with her at all times and remind her that team briefings are not optional." =^= =^= "Yes Captain." =^= Came the response. Tom looked at the rest of his team and nodded. "Well let's hit the armory and get this show on the road." He said. < Medical > < Commandant Pierre Laurie > "And how is our Commandant today. I have to say that your make shift medical bay is better than my make shift science lab," Pete laughed, "Well, we lucked out, most of the medical equipment was intack, and with the injured we kind of got defaulted as a priority." He finished his inventory of one of the cabnits and quickly scribbled the information on a tablet. "So Doc, what brings you down to our neck of the woods?" < OFF > Tag Thomson and Calmara as Oliver. Tag Carson as Laurie. http://sgtng.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Oliver Portrayed By and Also Portraying: James Calmara - November 28, 2010 11:49 AM (GMT)ON Calmara nodded as the colonel kicked of the briefing by handed out team assignments. He was probably not the only one a little curious that they were being pulled from a repair to a scouting assignment. But then again they were primarily a field team so this type of switch was to be expected. Calmara was about to stick his hand up and volunteer to go take a look around the outside of there new home, when he was volunteered by his team leader. “Yes sir I’ll take a look outside sounds like fun day out.” He replied with a grin as he rose from his seat. Glancing at the colonel for permission to leave and just in case he wanted them for something more. OFF Tag: Denton & EE2 & all James Newman - November 28, 2010 08:06 PM (GMT)ON As a few of the people started to get up James called out. "Hey, All members of EE-1 come over here we need a group meeting." He turned to his three original team members and said, "Yeah where going to decide what to do with this team. But since I still require medical checks every six hours I am only going to be doing a small amount of work so Captains Armstrong and Tenjin will be in charge for most of the time." He then turned and looked around the room to see who was coming over. OFF TAG Corran, Chris Corran Halcyon - November 29, 2010 02:43 AM (GMT)On; "Hey, All members of EE-1 come over here we need a group meeting." Corran shuffled over to where Major Newman was standing and said, "Major Newman I've been think and I will understand if you need me reassigned to another team seeing as I'm new guy and you dont know me very well". Corran moved his walter p99 closer to his hip and away from his back. Off tag; newman James Newman - November 29, 2010 06:08 AM (GMT)ON "Major Newman I've been think and I will understand if you need me reassigned to another team seeing as I'm new guy and you don’t know me very well". '' "No one is being reassigned until the end of this little search thing. For one reason, like I was telling these boys here, I am not in the best shape so Captains Armstrong and Tenjin will be in charge for the time being and I will only be in charge in major decision." James said to Corran, "Well with that out of the way it's time for introductions. I'm Major James Newman; you can call me Major, Newman, James or even Bastard, as long you follow my orders when you need to. Behind me is Captain Julian Armstrong" "Just Julian." Said Armstrong. "Lieutenant Jason Parker" "Jason." Cut in Parker. "And Airman Riley Caron." "Riley." Said Caron as he waved from the back. OFF TAG Corran '''Corran Halcyon' - November 29, 2010 01:15 PM (GMT)On; One by one, they went around the room introducing themselves. Corran said, "I've never been one to go by titles so its Corran or Halcyon. Please do not call me Mr. Halcyon every time I hear that I wanna look for my dad". As Corran said something about his dad, a dim light went out of his eyes showing that it was a touchy subject. Corran recomposed himself as best he could as to where the others wouldn't notice the small discomfort he had just caused himself. Off; Tag:open Jake Denton - December 1, 2010 06:37 AM (GMT)-On- The meeting over Jake dismissed everyone, watching them start to get up, while some of them were already out the door. Rising from his seat Jake exited the briefing room and walked outside in to the cold. It was down in the mid to low 50's outside, but thankfully it was a comfortable 75 degrees Fahrenheit inside. Out of the corner of his eye Jake thought he saw something moving, but when he turned his head to look down the path, he saw nothing but grass, trees and some weird looking flowers. Dismissing what he thought he had seen, Jake walked down the path a little ways. There was still a lot of work to be done on the building and still there was no guarantee that they could get everything operational again. Power, all they really needed was power. They needed it to power the Gate and they would need it when they got the stones fixed. Also with more and more consoles and stations working they would hopefully be able to figure out exactly where they were in relation to the Milky Way Galaxy. Hopefully they had arrived where they were supposed to be but if not? ... they had no way of knowing for sure. -Off- TAG: Open James Calmara - December 1, 2010 10:14 PM (GMT)ON Wandering into the armoury Calmara glanced at the weapon selection available, keeping in mind that they would be hiking for most of the day something compact but with a decent punch was needed. He wandered towards the carbines and sub-machinegun’s it was a toss up between the two types, he went for the SCAR-L in its CQB variant purely because it was rifle. Pulling on a tactical vest strapping on secondary weapons and stuffing its pockets and pouches full of ammunition and the various essential for survival in the field. He also obtained a digital camera and a PDA loaded with a mapping software program and lastly a bandana. “Sirs I’ve been thinking how to tackle this hike. We should probably head down to the lake and then head anti-clockwise, skirting the edge of the lake and try and find some sort of trail. It might be a bit of up and down but it will give us a clear picture of the area. I’ve brought along a camera to take some snaps.” He addressed his superiors putting forth his spin on how to tackle the task in hand. Calmara was looking forward to this it put him in mind of a construction assignment back in the Milky Way. Where he was assigned to an engineering team to set up a research post, apart from the initial scouting by an SG team and the preferences of the scientists soon to be occupying the research post, they had a blank slate and an opportunity to do a through engineering survey of the immediate area. Now he was given the opportunity of doing a similar task all over again. Good times! OFF Tag: EE2 & all Cira Knight - December 2, 2010 04:03 AM (GMT) "A'right you guys, we're equipping light. Least I am, for now." Cira said to Jonas and her two fairly loyal Airmen. Cira already had her desired weapons and had a light pack with her, thus she didn't need to make a run to the armory for now. "Jonas, yer welcome to run with us, I always approve of some 'team time', even if it's running around. And it's your call if you wanna fly with me or go check out the Hangar and Section 7 with these two Airmen." she offered, moving along at a brisk walk while the team went towards the Armory. She slowed down in case any of them wanted to grab a new weapon. Ryan and Travis raced each other into the armory to go grab some pistols and a bit of c4 to carry with them, just in case. Cira had what she needed with her, so she stopped and waited for them since she planned on running as soon as they were out of the Armory. Angela Etearna - December 3, 2010 02:19 AM (GMT)On: For the past two weeks, Angela Etearna had been almost completely out of sight. Aside from the occasional check-up with Cira Knight, she'd stayed reclusive. Despite Jake's forgiveness and understanding--and the various peoples who agreed--survivor's guilt stayed in her gut like rot, feeding upon her. So, staying in the shadows, she'd helped hook up still-functioning reactors and other sources of power to help keep the base running, but despite this, she spent most of her time upon the ship. Outside the hangar, she watched Jake Denton from upon a part of the ship-created hill. Beginning to jog down it, wearing not more than a short tee, boots, and camo pants, she gave an awkward salute to Jake, her cheeks covered in soot and dirt. "Colonel." Angela spoke, softly, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her curls bouncing with even the lightest step. Hearing someone call for him Jake turned around and saw Corporal Angela Etearna standing there. She looked dirty but in truth didn't they all? "Corporal Etearna. I know the past two weeks have been very difficult for you but that still is no excuse for you skipping out on the teams briefing." Jake said. He didn't want to begin the day by chewing out someone; especially Angela, but-- her reclusive behavior couldn't be allowed to continue. Angela winced. She deserved that, she knew, but it didn't stop a stinging feeling in her stomach. "I'm sorry, Sir, I hadn't heard about it." She said, softly, her intelligent green eyes flaked with something like panic and pain. "I've been hooking together what is left of what the ship can give us, and I think I can give the base power..." She spoke, looking down at her feet. Jake raised an eyebrow at Angela's last sentence. "How much power? Captain Oliver has been having problems with the generators being broken and I know we don't have the tools to repair them." Jake said. He was curious to know how much power Angela could give them. If they could get the Stargate operational it would be all well and good but still first thing's first...they had to make contact with Earth. If they couldn't use the communication stones then who knows for how long they'd be stuck out there; totally on their own? "Not even remotely enough for a Stargate, Sir, but enough for a couple months' power. I hooked up a reactor that's still functional, and drew power away from life-support and gravity wells that, now that we're grounded, are utterly useless. If we ration our power, we might be able to double that." She still felt a welling feeling of guilt in her stomach. "Very good Corporal. I'd like you to see if there's anything you can do in Engineering, however if you are up to exploring, the Hanger Bay as well as the surrounding section needs to be thoroughly explored." Jake said. "We've done inventory on that, already, Sir. The fighters didn't survive; all we have are aerial drones for the time being, but we might be able to repair the planes, given what power we have." She felt, and looked, ragged, dark circles under her eyes marred an otherwise youthful face. This had hurt her, deeply. Jake was just a little surprised and pleased that the back part of the base had already been categorized and all the items that could be useful and been snatched up. "Very good Corporal. Go get some chow and a few hours of sleep then I want to see you hard at work." Jake ordered. He felt bad that all the 'chow' they had were the MRE's which they were running dangerously low on, and whatever fruit they had managed to find that wasn't poisonous. "I'm fine on food, sir." She said; which wasn't so true. She'd been only taking half her MREs per meal, giving the other half to hungrier people. "What can I do to help?" She asked, softly. Her guilt overrode her own hunger pains, even as her stomach seized inside. Jake saw right through Angela. He knew how rundown she was. "Do I have to make that an order, Corporal?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, Colonel." She spoke back, calmly. "Because I can take care of myself. I've been staying out of the limelight to create as little drama as possible for you and the troops, Sir, and if there was anything--" She stopped herself; she was getting out of line. She simply watched him with pained eyes. Jake was silent for a brief moment. He had a feeling that if he just let Angela be then she would just collapse...sooner or later. "Very well Corporal, you leave me no choice then. I cannot have one of my officers collapsing on the job so...turn around and get your butt to the Mess Hall and then to bed. I don't want to see you before 2100 hours tonight...That. Is. An. Order." Jake said. Angela watched him. There wasn't a way to get out of that, and she knew it. For a moment, she'd had a want to hug him, but instead, she saluted, closing her eyes. "...And when I awake, Sir?" She asked, softly. Jake sighed, he hated being the mean guy but some times it was necessary. "Corporal...Angela, I am only doing this for your benefit. We need you at your best." Jake had just been about to say 'I need you at your best' but had caught himself in time. "When you get back up you can return to your duties." He continued. Angela rubbed her arms, closing her eyes. Generally more receptive to feelings, all she could do was look up at him. "I know this is difficult. Not just for everyone, but for you. I've been trying to stay out of the way for just that reason." She said, beginning to walk past him, towards the base. "Hey wait a sec..." Jake called. He put a hand on Angela's shoulder. "You know if there is ever something on your mind you can come talk to me right?" Angela glanced back at him, over her shoulder. "Colonel, thank you. But you have enough on your plate, without a little girl crying on your shoulder." She spoke, in a darker voice than was usually heard--a calmer one. "Hey, you are not a little girl, you are a valued member of this expedition and..." Jake paused, wondering if he should say this or not, "and I care about you." He knew that he probably shouldn't have said that, given that he outranked her and she was under his command but still...he was only speaking the truth. Angela blushed, hard, and put a hand on his, gently prying it off, but not before giving it a squeeze. "I know, Colonel. That's why I'm trying. For all of us." "I know you are trying and I know that you will do your best. Now...better get going." Jake said, gesturing back inside the building, already knowing that it would take a good 10 to 15 minutes to make the walk from the outside to where the personnel quarters were. Off: A Jointpost between Angela Etearna and Jake Denton Tag OPEN Carson Tennant - December 7, 2010 08:11 AM (GMT)ON "Well, we lucked out, most of the medical equipment was intack, and with the injured we kind of got defaulted as a priority." He finished his inventory of one of the cabnits and quickly scribbled the information on a tablet. "So Doc, what brings you down to our neck of the woods?" "I just thought I would come and say hi, maybe have a little talk. Give you a break from all this work that you have been doing." Carson said as he saw Pierre still writing on the tablet. "I am sure that I am not the only one of us two that knows that people need breaks." Carson knew that Pierre had been working hard ever since they got here. All the expedition would not need now is their chief medical officer tired or stressed. OFF Briefing Briefing